


Dominasi

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, The Golden Trio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hermione bukan tipikal gadis yang akan disukai oleh gadis lainnya, pun bukan tipikal gadis idaman yang akan jadi incaran para pemuda.





	Dominasi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Hermione bukan tipikal gadis yang akan disukai oleh gadis lainnya, pun bukan tipikal gadis idaman yang akan jadi incaran para pemuda. Bagaimana para gadis bisa tahan dengan mulutnya yang tidak mau berhenti mengungkapkan fakta dan opini mengenai segala hal dalam hidup? Bagaimana para pemuda bisa tahan dengan tingkahnya yang selalu mendominasi dalam hal apa pun?

Harry dan Ron tahu benar bagaimana rasanya didominasi oleh Hermione. Bukan sekali dua kali gadis itu bertingkah sewenang-wenang kepada mereka berdua, tetapi bukan sekali dua kali juga mereka bertingkah sewenang-wenang kepadanya, terutama dalam masalah pelajaran.

Namun, Harry dan Ron tidak keberatan didominasi. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dominasi? Toh, Hermione melakukannya dengan benar, dan mereka tahu itu benar. Hermione selalu membawa logika dan perasaan ke dalam tindakannya, sesuatu yang Harry dan Ron tahu, akan membimbing mereka kepada hal yang benar.

Dan itulah yang membuat mereka tidak pernah melepaskan gadis itu dari pertemanan mereka.


End file.
